


[降御]一心一意

by dianoacekusareen



Category: dianoace
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianoacekusareen/pseuds/dianoacekusareen





	[降御]一心一意

没营养 崩坏 18x

out of control

 

慎点

 

 

 

 

❀❀❀

 

泽村听到器具室里有人吵架，激烈的言语还有叮叮咣咣的声音，有愈演愈烈的趋势。忍不住好奇心想要凑过去，却被仓持拽着领子拖走。“你小子别喊啊，快走。”仓持的表情很恐怖，锁住他喉咙的手劲超大，一点空隙都没有。"mochi前辈……要死了要死了……“泽村的声音微弱下去了，为什么仓持前辈的脸，有点红？

 

器具室里安静下来。仓持拽着泽村要请他吃冰棒。这么一反常态的前辈太不可思议，不过泽村还是马上接受了。太阳迟迟不肯落山，暑气蒸得人头晕。队长和王牌又没来整理球场，嘴里塞着冰棒鼓着一边脸，这几天训练结束后都没见过两人，真是的。

 

 

“你是……我的……我一个人的……”

 

梦呓般的耳语。

 

吻着黏黏糊糊的粘膜，被堵住了忍不住要发出声音的嘴。御幸快要不能呼吸了。降谷吻得太深，舌头快要到达喉咙了。舌尖不安分地舔着他的上颚，攥住性器根部的手丝毫没有放松。

 

到头来只能发出呜呜的气声。

 

后面还在不断被侵犯，御幸的脑袋一片混沌，全然忘了这是在部活结束后的器具室。无法宣泄的折磨好像永远不会结束，感受不到时间的流逝，只希望钳住自己的降谷的手能够松开。配合被贯穿的动作挺着腰，磨蹭前端，想要纾解这份焦躁却愈发欲望高涨了。

 

埋在身体深处的热块忽然抽离，开始在穴口磨蹭。一直紧紧钳住性器的手转为上下套弄。小屋渐渐被黑暗笼罩，在看不清彼此的脸时，御幸才会叫出声。太过舒服了，无论前面还是后面。下半身要融化了。

 

“……知道，前辈喜欢这里。浅的地方，就这么舒服吗？”

 

 

降谷一边重重地喘着气，一边不忘捏住御幸一边的乳首。身下的人立刻传来轻轻的叹息。

 

御幸知道他又在忍耐了。

 

“快点，快点动啊，降谷……呜……”

 

 

汗滴在御幸胸口，降谷觉得眼前开始模糊。干脆俯下身啃咬另一边的乳首，手上的动作没停，但御幸只是小声哼哼，并且推了推他肩膀。

 

“压到了啊喂……痛……”

 

在降谷体力不支昏倒之前，总算因这一句话恢复了清醒。

 

 

“前辈，为什么……”

 

为什么不看着我？

 

“前辈……前辈……嗯……前辈……”

 

御幸前辈。

 

御幸的前发被汗水打湿了贴在额头上，眯着眼睛别过头，交杂疼痛和舒服的表情看不真切。降谷磨蹭着他内壁最敏感的部位，知道他快要到达顶峰，故意没有吻他的嘴。

 

 

想知道，前辈，一直以来都在看向哪里。

 

不是我，不是别人，是更远的地方——

 

那么我在前辈的眼里，究竟是什么样的？

 

突然间的沉默宣告了快感已经累积到一定程度。降谷在体力耗光之前看见御幸眼角滑下的生理泪水，不再小声哼哼的御幸开始急促的抽气，就算意识变得模糊了，仍然自己用手捂住前端不让液体喷到运动服上。

 

御幸就是喜欢这样。在自我放纵和自我克制之间，找到一个平衡点。

 

高潮来得短促，大概是几天连着做，液体变得有些稀。降谷还埋在御幸体内，感受他内壁的收缩，然后又往里面顶了顶。

 

“……出来吧。”

 

御幸的声音变得冷静，没有感情。

 

 

“降谷？降谷？你有在听吗？”

 

见降谷没有反应，御幸推了推他，然后发现体内的热块又胀大了。

 

“喂……你也差不多，该习惯了吧。”

 

“前辈，我想……”

 

“不行。”

 

“里面……”

 

“不行。”

 

……

 

降谷退了出去。伸手将御幸的护目镜递给他，却在半空停住了。转而用渴望的双眼看着御幸。

 

丝毫没有发现降谷这一串动作的御幸，闭眼喘着气。

 

下一秒，降谷把御幸从长椅上捞起来，让他直起身，然后将自己的欲望塞进了他嘴里。

 

御幸瞪大眼睛看着降谷，皱着眉，含糊地说，“真是任性的投手啊。”

 

“……是前辈，先任性的。”

 

“是是，知道了。我任性的投手。”

 

降谷心里清楚，不弄脏运动服，不射在体内，彼此舒服就好是御幸的条件。但是他不能习惯，从心底想要完完全全占有这个人。

 

肌肤相亲是第一步，希望不是最后。

 

这段关系一定会延展下去，一定会让它延展下去。

 

 

御幸不习惯做这种事，只是笨拙地舔舐降谷的性器。但光看着这副景象降谷就兴奋得快昏厥了。高潮迟迟没有到来，忍得好辛苦。但是，想要再多看几眼这样的前辈，如果能一直不射就好了……

 

“你在想什么？”

 

御幸舔了下前端，降谷一激灵。

 

“什么也……没……唔……啊……“

 

糟糕，忍不住了。

 

降谷将手中的护目镜戴到了御幸脸上。

 

”前辈，就这样……那里……“

 

“……”

 

“我不会，弄脏衣服的……嗯……”

 

临近高潮时，降谷将勃发的性器抽出，白色的浓液悉数落在御幸脸上，护目镜上模糊一片。

 

“太色了，前辈的眼镜。”

 

“混蛋，是谁的错啊。”

 

“我会好好清洗它的，不会让前辈在比赛的时候看不清。”（冒花）

 

“……以后还要怎么好好比赛，真是的。任性的家伙。”

 

 

仓持见到在御幸门外拿着将棋的结城，犹豫着要不要过去告诉他，御幸今天大概没力气陪他下棋了。

 

 

❀❀❀

 

 

想玩美雪的护目镜所以……节操拜拜


End file.
